La première fois
by Les Chroniques d'Emmett Cullen
Summary: Le couple de la famille Cullen le plus connus pour ses ébats sportifs et mouvementés ... mais comment c'est vraiment passer la première fois?


**La première fois**

**Se n'était pas là se que j'a voulus pour notre première fois, pour sa première fois. Je l'aurais préféré sans souvenirs. Non habiter par une haine qui l'accompagnerais pour toujours. Comment aimé quand l'autre déteste votre nature? Ce qui me dérangeais par-dessus tout était de voir cela comme une victoire. Voila, j'était fier de l'avoir eut! Quel beau trophée. Et puis être associer dans son esprit à ceux qui la hante quel mince inconvénient. **

**Je frotta mon bras recouvert de poussière, fixant le plafond qui menaçais de s'effondrer. N'arrivant pas à me vider la tête de ces idées. Je donnas un violent coup de poing dans le mur a coté de moi, fermas les yeux et attendis que les gravas se répandent sur moi. **

**- « Mais a quoi Est-ce que tu joue Emmett? » je redressas la tête de la poussière plein les cheveux. **

**- « j'essaie d'arrêter de penser! » elle se mis a rire, sons cristallin jouant à mes oreilles. **

**- « Arrêter de penser à quoi? » Un air malicieux et interrogateur se dessinait sur son visage. Elle démêlait ses cheveux tout en attendant ma réponse. Lentement je me redressa, me secouant pour me défaire des gravas perlant mon torse. Arriver à sa hauteur je lui pris la main affairée dans ses cheveux.**

**- « A toi! » elle repris sa main et se tournas vers moi. **

**- « Hé bien, bonne chance mon tout beau, par ce que je compte faire en sorte que non! Et puis comment le pourrais tu après se qui viens de ce passer? »**

**- « Justement Rosalie ce n'était pas ce que j'aurais voulus t'offrir pour une première fois, pour …. Ta première fois. J'aurais voulus Chasser ce souvenir qui t'habite! » A l'évocation de son passe elle se renfrognas.**

**- « ne cherche pas à changer le passer; même avec la meilleur volonté du monde tu ne le pourrais pas! On ne change pas le passe, c'est le passé qui nous fait et regarde moi! » elle se reculas d'un pas et ouvris les bras me fixant le regard noir. Je tendis la main pour lui prendre le bras quand dans un grondement des plus menaçant elle me lasseras la joue dans geste vif. **

**- « ne me touche pas! Tu m'entend plus jamais! Je ne laisserais pas un homme prendre le contrôle sur moi, plutôt mourir! » j'ignoras la douleur qui me parcourais la joue tant elle était ridicule a coté de celle qui me déchirais le cœur de l'entendre parler comme ça. Je la regarda avec tendresse malgré ma tristesse:**

**- « mon ange! Arrête, calme toi. Tu sais que je ne te veux aucun mal….Rosalie! » quand elle m'entendis prononcer son nom, une rage déformas son visage. Elle se jeta sur moi, nous faisant reculés contre le mur. J'était nouveau né et ma force était plus puissante que la sienne, mais je ne cherchas pas a résister. Elle bloquas mes épaules contre le mur. Je posa une main sur sa hanche, pour seule réponse elle s'éloignas en poussas plus fort sur mes épaules. Je sentis le mur glisser derrière moi:**

**- « Rosalie? »**

**- « Tais toi! TAIS TOI! … tais toi! » sa voix était habitée par des souffrances qui ne demandais qua remonter à la surface. Je pris son poignet entre mes doigts, elle était tête baisser, ces cheveux en cascade sur ces épaules prisses de tremblements. Et toujours cette pression qu'elle exerçais sur moi, comme pour tenir loin d'elle la souffrance que j'avais réveiller. Je patienta un long moment, attendant qu'elle relève la tête. J'avais l'éternité pour changer ça. Malheureusement l'éternité me serrais t-elle assez long pour avoir à mes cotés un ange m'accordant aveuglément sa confiance? **

**Un bruis de brique se fissurant se fit entendre à peine audible. Mon corps presque encastré dans le mur fragilisant la maison ou nous avions déjà fait tant de dégâts. D'un geste vif, trop vif pour elle dans cet état. Je lui saisie par le cou et l'attiras vers moi, réfugiant son visage contre mon torse. Je l'emprisonna dans mes bras la recouvrant de mes épaules, un instant a peine avant qu'une partie de l'étage ne s'écroule sur nous. J'était parfaitement conscient que ce ne serrais pas cela qui la blesserais, mais mon instinct parlais pour moi, j'avais se besoin de la protéger malgré sa force. Elle restas immobile plantant ces ongles dans mon bras. Un feulement sourd me parvins étouffer de sa bouche qui mordais ma clavicule. Une chaleur commençais a se faire sentir dans le bas de mon cou, le venin s'imprégnant dans mes chaires.**

**- « Rosalie? » elle mordis plus fort encore. Je passa ma main sur sa tête lui caressant les cheveux. Un grognement éclata dans sa gorge. Je lui murmura:**

**- « Rosalie, si tu as fait de moi un homme capable de t'aimer pour l'éternité ne me rejette pas. » je voulus ma voix aussi douce que possible. Desserrant mon bras autour de sa taille je lui laissais le choix de s'éloignée , sachant qu'avec elle la forcer n'aboutirais a rien quand elle était comme ça. Sa voix se fis entendre comme une supplication.**

**- « Ne me déteste pas Emmett. Pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t-il gâcher ma vie? Et maintenant ma mort! Tu ne peux imaginer comme je le hais. Il a fait naître en moi une haine que je ne peux contenir. J'aimerais t'aimer comme tu le mérite mais je ne sais pas comment faire… » je pris entre mes doigts son menton, relevant son visage vers le mien. La tristesse qui voilais son regard me fis détester l'homme qui avais briser ainsi mon ange. Ma colère n'était pas ce dont elle avais besoin a cette instant. **

**- « laisse moi essayer. Si je ne peux pas changer ton passé qui prend encore tant de place, laisse moi te construire des souvenirs. Je sais que tu me déteste par ce que je suis l'un d'eux et je ne t'en veux pas! » elle se colla à moi prenant entre ces mains mon visage. Si je ne savais pas cela impossible j'aurais juré voir des larmes sur ses joues.**

**- « Non! Tu n'est pas l'un d'eux, tu n'est pas comme ça! Toi je …. Toi…toi! Ne m'oblige pas a te le dire! » prenant ses mains dans les miennes je me dégagea de son emprise. **

**- « je n'attend pas que tu me le dise, juste que tu me fasse confiance. Que pour une fois tu te laisse le choix de ne pas souffrir. » **

**Je préféras m'éloigné d'elle pour la laisser réfléchir sur ce que je tentais de lui faire comprendre. Elle serras ma main entre ses doigts glissant sur les miens pour me retenir. **

**- « Emmett, ne le prend pas mal sil te plait! Je ne peux pas dire ce que tu voudrais entendre, mais je peux au moins te dire que tu est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis ma transformation. Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre, mais laisse moi un peu de temps! Je serrais plus… douce! » Un sourire transforma son visage. Elle se plaça à coté de moi, entre maillant ces doigts dans les miens, porta nos deux mains à sa bouche et déposa un baisser sur le bout de mes doigts. Elle me fixas attendant une réponse de ma part.**

**Comment faisait elle pour me rendre si amoureux? Sa mine taquine, se petit sourire dissimulé derrière cette adorable manie de mordre sa lèvre inférieur, jouant avec moi. Pauvre pantin consentant entre ces doigts ou j'avais laisser ma vie sans un remord. J'était certes un pantin dont elle jouais avec les fils du désir malheureusement pour elle le pantin c'était défait de ces entraves et aspirait à jouer selon sa volonté. **

**- « Emmett sert moi dans tes bras! » tournant la tête de l'autre coté de la pièce, j'ouvris les bras ou elle trouvas place. Elle cala ses épaules dans le creux des miennes, déposant sa tête contre mon torse. Passa ces bras fins autours de ma taille, relevas la tête et regarda l'endroit de ma clavicule qu'elle avais mordus avec tant de rage. Ramenas une de ces main et frôlas du bout des doigts l'endroit ou la marque de ces crocs avais laisser leur empreinte. Je la sentais cherchant mes yeux toujours fixé sur un détail quelconque de la pièce mais surtout pas sur elle, qui attendis un long moment mes réactions.**

**- « Est-ce que tu me fait confiance? » finis je par lui demander.**

**- « ….. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je te donne une confiance aveugle…. Mais je sais déjà que j'ai plus confiance en toi pour prendre soin de moi quand moi-même! » je me mis a rire de cette vérité. Elle posa son doigt sur mes lèvres.**

**- « Ne cherche pas à me dire que je dois te faire confiance, fait le moi comprendre! » se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et passant sa langue sur le coin de mes lèvres. J'hausa un sourcil pesant le vrais sens de ces paroles.**

**Elle se mis dos à moi et cala ces épaules contre mon torse, pris chacune de mes mains qu'elle fis posé sur ces épaules, recouvrant sa poitrine de mes avant bras. Je la serras fort contre moi quand elle me demandas:**

**- « Plus fort! Encore plus fort! Sert moi contre toi! »**

**- « tu vas avoir mal si je sert encore plus fort.» **

**- « Plus fort j'ai dit! » elle me tapa le coude me le répétant plusieurs fois. Je m'exécuta et resserra mon étreinte autour de son corps. Collant mon torse contre son dos aussi fort que possible, glissant mon visage sur ces cheveux, murmurant à son oreille:**

**- « tu joue à un jeux dangereux… par ce que je finis toujours ce que je commence! » Elle osa des épaules dans un rire léger. Griffant avec provocation la peau de mon avant bras. Soufflant sur mon épaule dénudée.**

**La caresse de son souffle, réveilla le désir ardant que je lui avais toujours cacher celui qui grondais en moi pour elle. Je fit descendre mes mains le long de son ventre, caressant ces cotes, soufflant à mon tour dans le creux de son cou. Ma main entras en contact avec le seul vêtements qu'elle portais encore. Mes doigts effleurèrent léger sa peau a travers le tissus, restant dans leur recherche de mon ange encore timide pour ne pas la brusquée. Entendre sa respiration, même artificielle, d'accélérée me fit sourire. Ma main remonta parcourant dans un tracé étudier son ventre, ces cotes, caressant du revers de la main son sein. Dessinant les courbes de son cou cambré sous mes caresses. **

**Je pris entre mes doigts son menton que je tourna vers mon visage, plongea dans ces yeux. Lui exprimant tout le désir que je pouvais avoir pour elle et que je m'était toujours garder de lui montrer. Mais ne restant qu'un homme, elle lus en moi ce qui m'habitait par sa seule présence, ou par le simple contact de nos peaux s'épousant. **

**Je pencha la tête, cherchant ces lèvres, mes portes du paradis. Commença par l'embrasser tendrement, attendant en réponses ces lèvres contre les miennes. Elle lécha doucement ma lèvre supérieur du bout de sa langue, jouant avec moi comme je l'aimais tant. Ne voulant pas la laisser être maître de notre jeux, je pris entres mes lèvres sa langue que j'embrassa langoureusement. Ma main pris place sur sa hanche la faisant me faire face. D'un geste elle passa ces bras autour de mon cou prenant appuis sur mes épaules pour emprisonner ma taille contre son bassin. Son étreinte était à son image. Je plaça une main sous ses fesses et mon autre trouva sa place au creux de sa nuque, faisant se coller nos deux visages. Je glissa ma langue entre ces lèvres cherchant la sienne que je couvra de caresses. **

**Ma main qui la soutenais se fis plus pressante agrippant sa cuise. Elle murmuras dans un soupir:**

**- « contre le mur… » d'un bond je nous plaquas au mur qui rendis un craquement sonore. Sous le choque elle laissa un gémissement animal s'échappé de sa bouche par le contact de mon corps, serrant le sien contre la matière froide. Je lâcha sa cuisse et posa fermement mes mains sur son bassin, laissant sa bouche pour exploré son cou. Je sentait ces ongles signant ma peau du désir que je commençais à faire naître en elle. Mes doigts se posèrent sur le creux de sa gorge descendant lentement entre ces seins que je frôla. Jouant avec elle comme elle l'avais fait avec mes sens tant de fois et me plongeant dans une frustration dont elle aimais être l'objet. Sa peau se soulevais a un rythmes saccadé, reste d'un vieux reflex humain. Elle fermas les yeux attendant la suite luttant avec son instinct de ne pas faire confiance à un « mâle » et le désir qui commençais à la consumer.**

**Je la devinais attendant que mes doigts parcourent son ventre, descende plus bas, toujours plus bas, pour se mettre a l'épreuve elle-même. Je préféra prendre mon temps attendant de mon coté qu'elle le désir au point de ne plus hésiter. Je préféras baissé la tendre partie de son sein à l'emplacement de son cœur. **

**- « Emmett ne joue pas avec moi… » **

**- « je ne joue pas! » elle abatis son poing contre le mur soulevant un nuage de poussière dans un grognement. Me relevant je plaqua mon front contre le sien, la fixant dans les yeux. Poussant à mon tour un grognement, tout en plaquant mes mains sur son bassin et la plaqua au mur. Je sortie ma langue la passant sur ces lèvres, glissant dans son cou pour revenir entre ces seins. Je la couva de baisers de plus en plus passionner, mordant dans sa chaire accompagné pas le son de ses feulements. Ma langue vagabonda sur ces cotes pendant que mes mains la précédais sur ces cuisses. Je m'accroupis devant elle passant mes doigts sur son dernier rempart contre moi. En attrapas l'élastique et tiras son bassin de contre le mur. Son corps se courbas sous mes mains quand je fis disparaître ce morceau de tissus et que je lui embrassa le nombril. Ma langue dessinant sur la peau de son bas ventre. Je déposa un baiser sur son intimité avant de relever les yeux. Elle me regardais les yeux a demis clos. Ma main caressa son ventre, remontant entre ces seins pour aller caresser sa bouche.**

**- « prend moi…. » laissa-t-elle échapper dans un soupir à peine audible.**

**- « donne toi! » elle fermas les yeux penchant la tête en arrière, agrippant mes cheveux. J'approchas mes lèvres d'elle et l'embrassa doucement, parcourant avec dévotion pour la première fois cette partie si intime de mon ange. Ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus entendre à l'image de mes caresses de plus en plus profonde. Je griffas la peau de ces cuisses, remontant vers son bassin que je pris entre mes mains et plaqua contre le mur pour l'empêcher d'onduler sous mes caresses. **

**Bloquer contre le mur elle se pencha en avant parcourant mon dos de ces ongles. Elle poussa un feulement agressif en se relevant rapidement défonçant au passage le mur qui l'entravais. Une pluie de gravas nous recouvras, contact insignifiant dans un moment pareil pour elle comme pour moi. Je sentait ces jambes tremblées pendant qu'un brique craquais sous le pression de ces doigts. **

**- « Arrête! …. Arrête! » elle crias si fort que j'en fus surpris je relevas la tête la regardant les yeux fermer, son ventre se soulevant rapidement.**

**- « pourquoi? »**

**- « je … je vais craquer si tu continue! » elle fermais toujours les yeux pendant que son corps se crispais au contact de mes doigts**

**- « Alors craque tu verras bien! » elle me regarda presque en colère, me pris par les épaules et me jeta de toutes ces forces a travers la pièce. Je traversa le mur opposé passant dans la pièce a coté. Elle me rejoignis si vite que je ne pu réagir quand elle s'agenouilla au dessus de moi. Elle pris mes cheveux entre ces doigts et me fixa avant de siffler entre ces dents:**

**- « prend moi! » ne cherchant pas plus d'explications je l'embrassa violemment. Entourant sa taille qui aurais été briser si elle eut été encore humaine, tant le force que j'y avais mis était importante. Elle poussa un feulement de plaisir en souriant tout en continuant à me rendre mon baiser. Elle tiras sur mes cheveux léchant mon cou pour parcourir mon torse. J'avais réveiller le désir de ma femme il fallait maintenant en assumer les conséquences. Elle me poussa contre le sol si fort que mes épaules y laissèrent leurs marques. Pendant qu'elle prenais de plus en plus confiance, léchant mon ventre suivant la ligne de mes muscles. Elle se mis a califourchon au dessus de moi me faisant un clin d'œil:**

**- « ne t'inquiète pas…je ne mord pas. » elle redescendis vers mon ventre quel griffas avec amusement, avant de me faire pousser un grognement de plaisir. Je sentais ces cheveux si doux caresser la peau de mon ventre pendant que sa langue se jouais de mon plaisir. **

**- « tu ressemble à tes chers ours…. Ils vont croire que l'un d'entre eux est entrain de ces battre si tu continue a gronder ainsi! » me lança-t-elle fier de l'effet de son jeux sur moi. **

**Je me relevas soudainement, en la prenant par le bras. Elle poussa un feulement quand je la plaqua contre le sol et pris place entre ces cuisses. Son feulement de colère se transformas en désirs quand elle sentir nos deux intimités de frotter l'une à l'autre. Elle passa ces mains sous mes bras et planta dans le bas de mon dos ces ongles au point de me faire grogner d'énervement. Elle souria en poussant un soupir de plaisir en m'entendant, recommençant a me scarifier la peau pour en provoquer un nouveau. Je pris entre mes doigts les cheveux de sa nuque et lui léchas l'arête du menton pendant que mon autre main se glissa entre nos deux bas ventre. Elle poussa un cris de surprise quand je commença a faire courir mes doigts sur elle. **

**Délaissant mon dos elle plaquas ces mains au dessus de sa tête, cherchant à agrippé quelque chose. Ces doigts laissèrent des cicatrices dans le sol de plus en plus ravager par son désir a mesure que je le provoquais. Je voulus la prendre, j'avais assez attendus et la posséder était tout ce que je voulais. Je commença a me placer pour nous unirent quand elle pris mon visage être ces mains:**

**- « pas comme ça… s'il te plait! » je la laissa se relever en me retirant de ces jambes. Elle se relevas et me fixas d'un regard provocateur a faire de même. Quand je lui fis fasse, elle me poussa de toute ces forces en hurlant. **

**- « ALLEZ! » je compris rapidement ou elle voulais en venir. Je parcourus la distance nous séparent l'attrapant au passage pour la pousser a son tour contre le mur. Elle me souria amusée de notre jeux. Elle se retournas et regarda attentivement le mur:**

**- « Humf! J'ai fait mieux que toi! Moi le mur n'as pas résister! » je la rejoignis en un instant, plaquant mes mains sur le mur de chaque coté de sa tête, collant mon torse contre son dos.**

**- « qui a dit que j'en avais finis avec ce mur? » elle se mis à rigolé en reculant son bassin se frottant au mien.**

**Je pris ses reins entre mes mains et me plaqua contre elle. Dans un mouvement cordonner je la pénétras. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement entre douleur et plaisir. Je me fis doux et d'une lenteur qui la surpris. Elle me regarda en tournant la tête vers moi, je devinas un sourire sur le coin de ces lèvres. Sa main cherchas mon torse, remontant vers ma nuque qu'elle agrippa entre ces doigts. Se penchant a arrière pour prendre appuis sur mon torse. Son autre main pénétrais doucement dans le mur, recouvrant sa peau de poussière. Je pris ces cheveux entre mes doigts pour les faire passe d'un coté de son cou, lui embrassant la peau. Quand je la sentie toute à fait prête, quand elle murmura mon nom. Je me fis plus présent contre son bassin, me laissant aller à mon désir pour elle. haletante sous la force que je tentais tant bien que mal de retenir elle parvins a soupiré:**

**- « prend moi, je suis à toi… » je me retiras d'elle, jugeant la sincérité de ces derniers mots. Elle me fixa sans comprendre. Avant de se répéter.**

**Je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa sur l'épaule, la mordant si fort qu'elle en hurla de douleur. La marquant comme elle m'avais marquer. Elle me griffas le torse en soupirant pour que nous reprenions. La saisissant pas le poignet, l'entraînant avec moi sur le reste de lit de la maison qui subissait nos désirs. Elle se relevas sur un coude avant de me faire un clin d'œil. Je la pris par les hanches la retournas dos à moi. Elle déchiras la toile du matelas en parcourant le tissue de ces mains pour s'allonger à demi dessus. Je me plaça derrière elle, la pénétrant d'un mouvement. Elle planta ces doigts dans le matelas le lacèrent sur une bonne partie suivant le rythmes de nos bassins. Elle grognais de plus en plus fort, mordant la matière molle entre ces crocs, arrachant des morceau de tissus. Je vis ces mains se planter dans le matelas avec force et le déchiré en deux au moment ou elle se cambras sous l'intensité de l'orgasme qui la parcourais. Je me pencha en avant et mordis son cou, venant moi aussi a cet instant la rejoignant dans ces grondement. Mes ongles laissèrent des marques sur ces fesse que j'avais agripper avec force. **

**Je me laissa aller sur le coté sur les reste du matelas qu'elle avais réduis en charpies. Mon visage face au sien. Elle n'osa pas me regarder et se cacha dans le creux de son bras, derrière ces cheveux mêler de débris de notre union. Je pris une mèche que je soulevas pour apercevoir ces yeux.**

**- « tu me déteste ? » je ne réfléchis pas un seul instant a ce que j'avais dit, c'était la seule question que je voulais lui poser et la seule réponse que je voulais entendre d'elle fut ce qu'elle me répondis.**

**- « non… je t'aime… » un magnifique sourire se dessina sur son visage qu'elle posa sur son coude en me fixant. Je passa mon bras autour d'elle et la fit amener sur mon torse. Nous restâmes un long, très long moment ainsi, moi a la regarder jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux, elle menton poser sur mon torse. **

_( Je précise que je n'est pas de Beta et que l'orthographe et moi sommes en froid donc oui il y à des fautes, désolée! Si quelqu'un veut devenir mon Beta il sera la bienvenue! ^^)**  
><strong>_


End file.
